cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cimil's Jurassic Park series
Cimil's Jurassic Park, or simply Jurassic Park, is a media franchise starting with the 1990 novel by Michael Crichton and its sequel, the Lost World, in 1995, which were both loosely adapted into two highly successful films directed by Steven Spielberg and distributed by Universal Pictures. The franchise focuses on the disastrous attempts by a company to create a theme park of cloned dinosaurs, with the main characters having to deal with the chaos that unfolds. Films Jurassic Park (1994) Plot Industrialist John Hammond and his company InGen, have created a theme park on the Costa Rican island of Isla Nublar called Jurassic Park, which features cloned dinosaurs. However, when moving in a pack of Velociraptors to their station, one of them, the pack leader known as 'Clever Girl', kills one of the park workers. As a result, Donald Gennaro, a lawyer representing the park investors, says that experts must be brought in to certify the park's safety. Hammond finds and invites paleontologist Dr. Alan Grant and paleobotanist Dr. Ellie Sattler while Gennaro brings mathematician Dr. Ian Malcolm to the island, and they find themselves stunned and amazed to see live dinosaurs on the island. At the park's visitor center, the group learns that the cloning was accomplished by extracting dinosaur DNA from mosquitoes that have been preserved in amber, with frog DNA being used to fill in gaps in the dinosaur genomes. In order to prevent breeding, all the dinosaurs have been bred as female, but Malcolm scoffs at the idea that breeding can be controlled, declaring it impossible. After witnessing the birth of a baby raptor, the group goes to see the Velociraptor enclosure, where park game warden, Robert Muldoon, gives a stern warning to them about the raptors, especially 'Clever Girl'. Later on at luncheon, the group debates over the ethics of cloning and the park's creation, with Malcolm in particular giving a harsh warning about the implications of genetic engineering as a whole. As they are about to go on a tour of the park, the group is joined by Hammond's grandchildren, Lex and Tim Murphy, and the trip goes underway with Hammond overseeing. However, the tour doesn't go a planned as most of the dinosaurs fail to appear and then they encounter a sick Triceratops. To make matters worse, a tropical storm approaches Isla Nublar and cuts the trip short, and though Henry Wu attempts to stay, he and most of the park employees are evacuated, while the visitors are stuck in their tour vehicles while Sattler stays with the Park's veterinarian, Jeffrey Harding, to tend to the Triceratops. Meanwhile, the park's disgruntled computer programmer, Dennis Nedry, is secretly bribed by rival corporation, Biosyn, to steal dinosaur embryos for them. To do this, Nedry deactivates the park's security system to gain access to the embryo storage, then stores some of the embryos in a disguised canister before making his getaway. Because of Nedry's actions, the tour vehicles and the electric fences are disabled, which leads to the park's Tyrannosaurus, Rexy, to escape and attack the tour group, killing Gennaro. As Malcolm distracts Rexy, Grant gets Tim and Lex to safety in a tree. Sattler arrives with Muldoon and Harding, where they rescue Malcolm, and Harding helps get Grant, Tim and Lex down from the tree. However, they are ambushed by a pack of Dilophosaurus, and as Grant and Harding fight off the pack, Tim and Lex flee to higher ground. Sattler and Muldoon are forced to flee with Malcolm as Rexy returns and chases them away, though Malcolm falls off of their jeep. While Harding holds off the Dilophosaurus, Grant gets Tim and Lex to safety in the jungle, though Harding is severely injured. Meanwhile, as Nedry tries getting to the docks, he gets lost in the rain and crashes his jeep, and he is killed by a Dilophosaurus. The next morning, Muldoon and Sattler discover that the Velociraptors have broken out of their pen and are now roaming freely around the island, which leads to increased worry. Malcolm manages to find Nedry's canister and then he finds and regroups with Grant, Tim and Lex, who have camped themselves in another tree, and they then encounter a Brachiosaurus. Grant, Malcolm, Tim and Lex then witness and narrowly evade a herd of Gallimimus and then see Rexy come in to catch and feast on one of them. Later on, they discover dinosaur egg shells, which concludes that the dinosaurs have been breeding. Grant states this that the frog DNA has caused a mutation that allows the dinosaurs to change sex, as some West African frogs do so. As Grant, Malcolm, Tim and Lex continue through the jungles, meanwhile, the injured Harding is confronted by the Velociraptor pack, 'Clever Girl' and her four subordinates, and 'Clever Girl' proceeds to kill Harding. Unable to decipher Nedry's code to reactivate the security system, Hammond and the chief engineer Ray Arnold decide to reboot the entire system. As Hammond stays behind and guides them over the radio, Sattler, Muldoon and Arnold head to the maintenance shed to complete the rebooting process. However, they suspect that the Velociraptors might be nearby, so as Muldoon goes out to try and distract them, Sattler goes into the shed to try and warn Arnold, but then discovers only his severed arm. Sattler then turns the power back on herself, but one the Velociraptors attacks her, forcing her to flee. Meanwhile, just as he is about to hunt down a Velociraptor, Muldoon finds himself caught off guard in a trap set by 'Clever Girl' and he is killed by her as a result. After trekking through the jungle, Grant, Malcolm, Tim and Lex finally reach the visitor center, and Grant searches around the center, looking for help as Malcolm watches Tim and Lex. Luckily, Settler and Hammond come across Malcolm, Tim and Lex and bring them to safety, then Hammond goes to look for Grant. However, the Velociraptor pack has entered the center, and Grant finds himself trapped in a kitchen with the subordinate Velociraptors. Grant manages to evade the Velociraptors and lock them in the kitchen, then he finds Hammond. Getting to a weapons storage room, 'Clever Girl' pursues Grant and Hammond herself. Just as 'Clever Girl' attempts to break into the room holding Grant and Hammond, Lex manages to hack into the system from the control room and restore the power, allowing them to call for help. However, 'Clever Girl' breaks into the weapons storage room, and though Hammond fights her off with a fire axe, while Grant fires a shotgun to fend off the other four Velociraptors, killing two of them, the pack continues to pursue the two men. Grant and Hammond reach the main floor, where they find themselves cornered by the pack, but luckily, Rexy suddenly appears and ambushes the Velociraptors, killing the remaining two subordinates and then fighting and finally killing 'Clever Girl', allowing Grant and Hammond to escape and reach Sattler, Malcolm, Tim and Lex. The group then leaves the island in a helicopter, with Grant telling Hammond that he has decided not to endorse his park. Cast * Sam Neill as Doctor Alan Grant * Richard Attenborough as John Hammond * Jeff Goldblum as Doctor Ian Malcolm * Laura Dern as Doctor Ellie Sattler * Bob Peck as Robert Muldoon * Joseph Mazzello as Timothy "Tim" Murphy * Ariana Richards as Alexis "Lex" Murphy * Martin Ferrero as Donald Gennaro * Wayne Knight as Dennis Nedry * Samuel L. Jackson as Ray Arnold * Jerry Molen as Doctor Jeffrey Harding * Miguel Sandoval as Enrique Cardoso * B.D. Wong as Doctor Henry Wu * Cameron Thor as Doctor Lewis Roland Jurassic Park: The Lost World (1999) Plot Some time after Jurassic Park was overrun by cloned dinosaurs on the island of Isla Nublar, InGen attempts to use the nearby Isla Sorna to recover their losses. John Hammond informs mathematician Dr. Ian Malcolm that Isla Sorna was where InGen created the dinosaurs before moving them to Isla Nublar, and was abandoned during the tropical storm. As other companies are interested in exploiting the abandoned island, Hammond tasks Malcolm with an expedition to document the dinosaurs so that they can rally public support against human interference on the island. Hammond also wishes, if he can, find any evidence that Tyrannosaurus is a nurturing and protective parent, and that they formed strong bonds with their offspring. Though reluctant, Malcolm agrees when hearing that his close friend, Sarah Harding, an animal behaviorist and daughter of Jeffrey Harding, is part of the expedition, and he is sent to the island along with a security team lead by Dieter Stark. Malcolm documents the dinosaurs on the island with help from Sarah, but to his horror, he discovers that Stark and the security team are actually hunters and mercenaries secretly working for rival company, Biosyn, to try and steal some of the dinosaurs for them. Stark and the hunting party ambush herds of dinosaurs and harshly capture numerous dinosaurs, and only motivated by profit, Stark treats the captured dinosaurs with sadistic cruelty. Malcolm tries to stop them, especially upon learning that Biosyn wants to open up a dinosaur theme park in San Diego, something Malcolm fears will turn into a disaster, but Malcolm is captured by Stark. Not satisfied, and wishing to hunt and capture the Tyrannosaurus, Buck, Stark invades the Tyrannosaurus nest and steals Buck's offspring, Junior, breaks his leg and ties him up to lure Buck out. However, as Stark meets with Biosyn doctor, Lewis Roland, at their encampment, Malcolm escapes, then he and Sarah rescue Junior and reset his leg before he then returns him to an arriving Buck. Stark's Paleontologist, Robert Burke, however, is killed by Buck when he is startled by a snake and steps into the Tyrannosaur's path. However, as Malcolm is cornered by Stark, a large pack of Velociraptors, and a Spinosaurus, known as Spino, ambushes their encampment and kills most of the hunting party, allowing Malcolm and Sarah to escape. As the camp is razed by Spino, Buck comes in and kills Roland before she then injures Stark, then allows Junior to finish off Stark so that Junior can start learning to hunt. Five years later, young Erica Kirby is going parasailing around Isla Sorna with Amanda Brandt, the girlfriend of her father, when Spino attacks the boat and kills the crew, forcing Brandt to cut the line, then she and Erica to drift towards the island. Back on the mainland, paleontologist, Dr. Alan Grant, has become famous after his involvement on Isla Nublar. He and Dr. Ellie Sattler are also now married and have two children. Grant discusses with Sattler that, as he continues his research, he sees that Velociraptors are far more intelligent than previously thought. At a dig site, Grant's assistant, Billy Brennan, demonstrates how he can use a 3D printer to replicate the larynx of a Velociraptor. However, Grant and Brennan meet Paul Kirby, a seemingly wealthy business man, offers Grant funding for his research if he will give him an aerial tour of Isla Sorna. Though suspicious of their true intentions, Grant is desperate for research support and reluctantly agrees. Grant and Billy travel to Isla Sorna with Kirby, as well as specialist, Eddie Carr, and his mercenary team. However, when over the island, Grant learns of Kirby's intent to land on the island, and when Grant tries to interfere, he is knocked out by Carr's second in command, Chester. Grant awakes to find the plane landed and sees Kirby announcing on a megaphone. As the mercenary team scouts out the surrounding jungle, Kirby using the megaphone attracts a large number of Velociraptors. The Velociraptors ambush them, and while Grant, Kirby, Billy and the mercenaries fight them off in a fierce battle, Hillson, Gavin and Ben are killed in the fierce fighting. Eventually, the chaos attracts Spino herself, who rushes in and devours Niles before chasing Grant, Kirby, Billy, Carr and Chester off. As Spino pursues them, they encounter Buck herself, who engages Spino, and while the Tyrannosaurus and the Spinosaurus battle each other, the group escapes, though after fierce fighting, Spino overpowers and kills Buck. Demanding answers, Grant learns that Kirby is actually a divorced middle class man who is searching for his daughter, Erica, from his previous marriage, and his girlfriend, Amanda, as both have been missing for eight weeks. Kirby also learns that Carr isn't actually a mercenary. While moving through the jungle, they find and take the para sail, then find Amanda's camera, where Amanda has recorded a heartfelt message for Kirby. As the group keeps venturing through the jungles, they come upon a Velociraptor nest and then make their way to the old InGen facility, where they are attacked by a Velociraptor. Though they manage to trap the Velociraptor, it escapes and contacts the rest of its pack. Grant, Kirby, Billy, Carr and Chester try fighting off the Velociraptors, but Grant and Chester get separated. The two get caught in a stampede of Corythosaurus, but they evade the stampede, and while Grant retrieves Billy's satchel, Chester is caught and killed by the Velociraptors. Meanwhile, a now fully grown Junior comes across the corpse of Buck. While observing the Velociraptors communicating, Grant suspects they are searching for something, but he finds himself cornered. Luckily, he is rescued by Erica, who takes him to safety in an overturned water truck, which she managed to survive in. Meanwhile, Kirby, Billy and Carr continue searching for Grant and Erica, and Billy saves Carr from a Mosasaurus as they approach a river, but they immediately find themselves cornered and attacked by Spino. Allowing Kirby and Billy to escape, Carr distracts Spino and saves the others at the cost of his own life. This allows Kirby and Billy to reunite with Grant and Erica, but their reunion is cut short when Spino comes in and pursues them to an observatory. There, Grant discovers that Billy took two Velociraptor eggs from the nest to use for funding, explaining the Velociraptors pursuing them, and while Grant scolds Billy, he keeps the eggs in to ensure their survival. Immediately, Spino breaks into the observatory, and they become surrounded by a flock of Pteranodons, with Spino taking advantage of this and attempting to corner Erica. Luckily however, Billy uses the parasail to rescue Erica, but just as Grant and Kirby try to retrieve him, Billy sacrifices himself to allow their escape and Billy is killed by Spino. After escaping the observatory, Grant, Kirby and Erica make their way downriver on a boat, where Erica reveals that Amanda had died a week ago, and though Kirby is saddened by this, he is at least happy he found his daughter alive. Kirby apologizes to Grant for Billy's death and for lying to them, with Grant expressing remorse for how he scorned Billy and then shows admiration for his ambition, especially when floating off shore from a herd of Brachiosaurus. Later on, they find and retrieve Paul's satellite phone that he had given to Niles after hearing it ringing while buried in the feces of Spino. At night, as rain falls, Grant attempts calling Sattler on the satellite phone, but Spino attacks the boat. However, just as Spino corners the three, Junior suddenly appears and furiously attacks Spino, which leads to Junior fighting Spino in a fierce battle. As Spino begins to gain the upper hand, Kirby tries distracting the larger dinosaur and Grant fires a flare gun to help distract it as well. The effort briefly works, but the flare and commotion also appears to attract the Mosasaurus in the river. Junior and Spino keep fighting, but just before Spino can seemingly win, the Mosasaurus leaps up and injures Spino, allowing Junior to finally overpower and kill Spino. Grant, Kirby and Erica escape and make their way to the shoreline, but become cornered by the Velociraptors. Once returning the eggs, Grant uses the replicated Velociraptor larynx to confuse the pack, who run off with the eggs. The group then gets to the coast and find that Sattler had called Malcolm, who survived his venture on the island, who in turn, brought in the US Navy and Marine Corps, and they are finally rescued. In the end, both the US and Costa Rican governments agree to declare the island as a nature preserve. Cast * Sam Neill as Doctor Alan Grant * William H. Macy as Paul Kirby * Alessandro Nivola as Billy Brennan * Vanessa Lee Chester as Erica Kirby * Michael Jeter as Eddie Carr * Laura Dern as Doctor Ellie Sattler * John Diehl as Chester * Tea Leoni as Amanda Brandt * Jeff Goldblum as Doctor Ian Malcolm * Richard Attenborough as John Hammond * Peter Storemare as Dieter Stark * Laura Linney as Doctor Sarah Harding * Mark Harelik as Hillson * Bruce A. Young as Ben * Taylor Nichols as Gavin * Matt Damon as Niles * Miguel Sandoval as Enrique Cardoso * Thomas F. Duffy as Doctor Robert Burke * Cameron Thor as Doctor Lewis Roland Main Dinosaurs * Rexy * Clever Girl * Junior * Spino Trivia * This is a fictional alternate series list; designed by Cimil.Category:Jurassic Park Category:Films